Cigarrillo
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: One-shot. Soltó el humo y lo contempló mientras que dejaba que sus pensamientos divagaran. Cada día que pasaba, en el que tenía que seguir fingiendo que solo sentía amistad hacia su compañera, eran una completa tortura para él. Le carcomía el alma el no poder expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella…


**Disclaimer:** Zootopia es propiedad de Disney.

 _"Créditos al dueño y/o creador de la imagen"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cigarrillo~

.

.

 **.**

El zorro de anaranjado pelaje suspiró notablemente aburrido, mientras que organizaba todo aquel papeleo que se encontraba encima de su escritorio. Dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera, la cual se encontraba haciendo de las mismas a una distancia prudencial; en su propio escritorio.

Afincó su mejilla en la almohadilla de una pata, observándola distraídamente, adoraba su cara de concentración incluso en esos trabajos tan aburridos y poco emocionantes, parecía que disfrutaba incluso de acomodar papeles, archivos y realizar informes, así mismo como disfrutaba el hecho de perseguir o atrapar a un criminal. Sonrió.

Ella realmente amaba su trabajo (exceptuando cuando la mandaban a parquímetros).

Judy giró su rostro, en dirección a su compañero al sentirse observada; atrapándolo en plena contemplación. Nick ni se inmutó, ni se molestó en esquivar su mirada; sin importarle lo que la coneja pudiera interpretar de su profunda e insistente mirada.

Judy sintió sus mejillas calentarse por como Nick la veía, alzó una ceja, nerviosa y preguntó:

—¿Sucede algo?

El cánido solo detalló a fondo esos hermosos ojos color violeta, deseando poder perderse en ellos. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

—No es nada Zanahorias… Necesito aire fresco —respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta, dedicándole una sonrisa despreocupada que no convenció en lo más mínimo a la coneja.

Nick salió de la oficina, emitiendo otro sonoro suspiro. Se dispuso a caminar, rumbo a la azotea del edificio. Sintió como sus orejas se encontraban levemente decaídas.

Una vez que llegó al respectivo lugar, empezó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su uniforme hasta dar con el objeto de su insistente búsqueda. Sacó el cigarrillo colocándolo en su hocico, encendiéndolo de manera rápida y dando una fuerte calada, dejando que el humo inundara sus pulmones por unos breves segundos mientras se terminaba de acercar a la orilla de la azotea, afincando sus brazos allí.

Soltó el humo y lo contempló mientras que dejaba que sus pensamientos divagaran.

Cada día que pasaba, en el que tenía que seguir fingiendo que solo sentía amistad hacia su compañera, eran una completa tortura para él. Le carcomía el alma el no poder expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella…

Solo quería protegerla, amarla, cuidarla, ser su compañero de vida y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Maldijo internamente esa necesidad e instinto que le pedían a gritos ser un animal monógamo.

Dio otra aspirada al cigarro y la soltó.

Supuso que esa esperanza tan pequeña que yacía dentro él, se incrementó esa noche en el concierto de Gazelle cuando de un momento a otro, tomándolo por sorpresa, Judy brincó encima suyo, besándolo.

Decir que ese beso no lo había dejado dormir de la emoción era poco; solo desde ese instante en el que Judy unió los labios con los suyos, esa esperanza que se mantenía casi muerta dentro de él había engrandecido.

Pero ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas en las que ese bello hecho había ocurrido, y la coneja actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada y ese beso nunca hubiera ocurrido. El aguardó pacientemente a que el tema saliera a colación y que de alguna manera todo terminara en una declaración de sentimientos mutua, donde ambos se volverían a besar románticamente.

Claro está que todo había quedado como una tonta fantasía.

Cerró sus orbes esmeraldas reteniendo el humo en sus pulmones una vez más y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos.

Inevitablemente se sintió como un cobarde al no ser capaz de enfrentar el mismo la situación y decirle lo que sentía. Preguntarle lo que ese acto había significado para ella. Pero tenía miedo. Demasiado miedo; temía en gran manera perder la amistad de su querida coneja y que ella se apartara, era lo último que quería en su vida. Si no podía tenerla como pareja, al menos se conformaría con que lo considerara 'mejor amigo'.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza, aun recargando la cabeza en sus brazos.

—No sabía que fumabas —escuchó como la hermosa voz causante de sus cavilaciones comentaba a sus espaldas.

Nick levantó su cabeza y observó como Judy se ubicaba a su lado, apreciando el panorama.

—En realidad solo lo hago cuando estoy en situaciones de mucho estrés, las cuales son muy inusuales en mi —se encogió de hombros y terminó de dar la última calada, arrojando la colilla al suelo.

La coneja se abrazó a sí misma, estremeciéndose, preocupándose y omitiendo el futuro reclamo por no echar en la basura la odiosa colilla.

El temor la invadió de solo pensar que el zorro estuviera planteándose la idea de renunciar, ya que se arrepentía de ser policía y consideraba que no era algo de su estilo realmente. Sintió pavor al imaginar que la abandonaría y le recriminaría por el hecho de haberlo traído hasta allí.

—¿Estas… estresado? —inquirió la hembra haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo porque no se notara su alarme y sin voltear a verlo—. ¿Tiene que ver con tu trabajo de… policía? —inevitablemente sus largas orejas descendieron.

El depredador giró a mirarla, confundido.

—¿Eh? Por supuesto que no, Zanahorias —contestó dedicándole una sonrisa que la reconfortó y alivió en cuestión de segundos.

Judy lo observó también, sonriéndole suavemente, agradeciéndole internamente.

—¿Entonces…? —lo instó a que compartiera los motivos de su tensión.

Nick solo suspiró por cuadragésima vez en ese día y volviendo la vista al frente; tomó el valor que había adquirido en su pecho e interrogó:

—Cuando me besaste en el concierto de Gazelle… ¿Fue solo por la emoción del momento o significó algo más? —listo, ya lo había soltado, no había vuelta atrás. Escuchó como su corazón retumbaba casi como el de un conejo, pero de verdad necesitaba una respuesta.

La coneja se sorprendió inmensamente por la pregunta, abriendo levemente sus ojos. Un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Agradeció que estuviera viendo al frente para que Nick no se percatara del todo. Tragando saliva, respondió:

—¿A qué viene eso?

Ella realmente creía (para su dolor) que ese hecho que había ocurrido en el concierto, no tenía importancia para él, por lo tanto había decidido enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente y no hacer mención de ello. Se apretó mas así misma, sintiéndose indefensa, vulnerable y temiendo que sus sentimientos fueran revelados, causando un distanciamiento entre los dos.

¿Realmente creyó que Nick quisiese estar con una coneja?

Solo en sus sueños… ¿Cómo había podido besarlo? ¿Qué estaría pensando Nick?

El zorro volteó a verla y sin poder contenerse más lo que se llevaba guardando por tanto tiempo, declaró:

—Estoy enamorado de ti —su voz fue firme, sin titubeos y sin dejar paso a la duda—. Para mi significó mucho… Y…

Judy abrió sus ojos sorprendida y estos se dilataron; lo observó sin poder evitar que su boca se entreabriera, la emoción casi desbordaba de sus ojos y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Ambos se dedicaron esas penetrantes miradas, que gritaban mucho y no decían nada.

—Tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero necesitaba decirlo… —dejó de hablar cuando notó como la coneja de acercaba velozmente hacia él, y dando un hábil salto, debido a la clara diferencias de estaturas, lo abrazó por el cuello, guindándose de él y besándolo.

A través de ese beso le transmitió todo lo que sentía por él, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ambos se querían el uno al otro, ya no había necesidad de palabras.

Se separó de él, y viéndolo a los ojos, comentó:

—Creo que con esto te ha quedado claro lo que siento por ti ¿no?

El cánido sonrió de lado y acariciando su rostro, contestó:

—No estoy del todo seguro, ¿Me lo vuelves a aclarar? —se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, con la intención de besarla, más la coneja se apartó de él, negando divertida. Confundiéndolo.

—Mi primera exigencia para continuar besándome, es que dejes de fumar —comentó, sacándole la lengua y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Nick se quedó parado ahí, viéndola salir por la puerta, sonriendo completamente embobado.

Estaba seguro que más nunca necesitaría fumar…

—¡Como ordenes, _novia_! —alzó un poco su voz mientras que la veía caminar.

Judy solo sonrió, rumbo a la oficina.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **NA:** Mi primer fic de Zootopia sin connotaciones sexuales JAJAJAJAJA :'v y sin humor :') Supongo que ando algo melancólica, y que mejor manera de desahogarse que escribiendo ¿No? ¿Que, soy la única? Okey u.u

Espero que las haya gustado mi versión nada común de declaración xd **Reviews son bien recibidos ;) (Quien no deje será secuestrado y violado analmente)(?**

 **.**

 **.**

Es joda **:v**


End file.
